


You're Going To Die, Or Worse

by InkSplodge



Series: Rick Flag Is Fucked, Literally [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: 5 Against 1, Adam's Apple Kink, All of the tags, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward!Rick Flag, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, But They All Thought It Was A Good Idea, Clothed Sex, Confused!Rick Flag, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Harley Quinn Reads Erotica, Harley Quinn's Nicknames Are The Best, He Doesn't Know If This Is Better Or Worse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Was All Floyd's Idea, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Naked Male Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rick Thinks They're Going To Kill Him, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Taking Turns, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, bone kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all they had been through, Rick Flag thought he could trust them all. The predicament he finds himself in screams "this is how you die" - but apparently it is not.</p><p>AKA, their lives depend on Rick being alive and him being happy, so a few brownie points wouldn't hurt anybody (except maybe Rick).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped everything in that film and I loved it, they are all my children. But you have to a story like this, all of them against one, and ganging up on him in the good way.  
> Also El Diablo's there, don't you remember at the end of the film and he's alive and happy, don't you remember that bit hahahahaaaaaaaa...  
> But moving on, enjoy!
> 
> First chapter is rated Teen And Up Audience.  
> Second chapter is rated explicit, as that’s what you all wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shipped everything in that film and I loved it, they are all my children. But you have to a story like this, all of them against one, and ganging up on him in the good way.  
> Also El Diablo's there, don't you remember at the end of the film and he's alive and happy, don't you remember that bit hahahahaaaaaaaa...  
> But moving on, enjoy!
> 
> First chapter is rated Teen And Up Audience.  
> Second chapter is rated explicit, as that’s what you all wanted.

After all they had been through, Flag thought he could trust them all - to a certain extent.

He had managed to arrange a group session with all of them, learning to practise their fighting techniques and “togetherness”, even listening skills - although with this group of misfits it was easier to say then do.

Flag had ordered the removal of all personnel from the secluded training room. Although the whole team was meant to be there, June Moone hadn’t attended since still feeling exhausted and overwhelmed from the whole ordeal, whilst Flag had offered Katana to practise by herself, which she took in a heartbeat.

He felt secure about all these decisions - but he questioned how long he had left to live in the predicament he had found himself in.

Currently, he was pinned to a metal table - Boomerang holding down his arms, and Croc holding down his legs. To his left stood Deadshot, right was El Diablo, and straddling the centre of his chest was Harley, psychotically laughing.

The worst part of this too was that they all had their weapons, therefore easily able to overpower himself; but also Flag had decided to choose a room without security footage. Flag had already gone through in his head how this was going to happen; prep talk, torture, death.

With all of them boring holes into him with their eyes, Flag finally picked up his courage. “What was all that about 'family', huh?” His eyes quickly averting between all the individuals, before landing on Deadshot, thinking he would be the one to likely answer him. Instead Deadshot kept a expressionless front, simply looking down at him.

The silence was broken with Harley Quinn’s high-pitched laughter, bringing all the focus to herself.

“We’re not going to kill you, silly,” Harley rolled her eyes - her white gun precariously held between her fingers and pointing at Flag’s chest. “If you die, we die!”

“A few brownie points never hurt anyone, Flag.” Deadshot finally piped up.

Looking quickly between the group once more, his faced screwed upon in confusion. If they weren’t going to kill him, what we’re they going to do?

It was quickly resolved when Harley leaned down, planting a kiss on Flag’s mouth. Although he didn’t kiss back, he certainly didn’t squirm away - but his confusion was pretty much cleared.

Upon leaning back, Harley lifted her hands into the air, giggling. “What should we do with him boys?”

All of the “boys” looked to Harley Quinn, and then down to him. Flag knew he didn’t blush, only in extreme circumstance.

This one of those extreme circumstance.

“Ooooh, I know, I know - there is some good stuff in the erotica I was reading,” Harley made a laugh. She clicked her tongue, crossing her arms and thought for a moment. “Don’t know if Chapter 15 or Chapter 22 would suit you best though…”

Looking up from his position, he looked at Boomerang’s face who only raised his eyebrows, showing a wide grin and his gold tooth.

Flag knew this squad was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don't know if to continue this with what they do with him. I could leave it here to let your imaginations run wild, or I could write what happens if people want to read it - but if you have any suggestions please send because another reason I haven't wrote it is because I have no idea what to do now.
> 
> Edit:   
> Thanks everyone for your suggestions, encouragement, kudos, bookmarks etc etc - it is what made me continue with the fic - if that’s a good thing or not I’ll leave it up you to decide.


	2. The Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This if my first explicit smut I have ever written, so hope it's not too bad, but enjoy!  
> Also kudos to Shinju_Tori for Boomerang’s part - and cutthroatfics for the majority of the rest of the fic haha - and to everyone who encouraged me to continue (encouragement gives me so much motivation)!  
> Again, this is the explicit part of the rating.

Once more, Harley’s laugh ringed throughout the room and all eyes were on her once more.

“Ricky-poo, don’t look so scared! You’re in safe hands!” She flashed a smile, all teeth and tongue. Rick had to reframe from making an audio gulp.

Swinging her leg over him, she removed herself off the table to gracefully stand next to Deadshot, who shot her a sideward glace.

Tutting, she placed her hands on her hips. “Crack a smile, Floydy, it was your idea in the first place!”

“You’re crazier than I thought.”

“It was, mate,” Boomerang piped up. Harley nodded at him as a thank you, before Croc and El Diablo also made confirming noises. Pointing to them, Harley nodded once more, showing Floyd that she was not a liar.

“Well, it’s all nice of you to think of me like that,” Rick began - honestly wondering if them thinking about him like that was flattering or creepy, given their circumstances. He honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave this situation as soon as possible or see how it played out. And that made him slightly worried in himself. “But I’m sure you don’t have to restrain-”

“No!” Harley’s face turned into a frown, close to throwing a tantrum. “It’s like a scene from the book! We planned it all out as well!”

Rick was pretty sure this was where he was going to die. In many ways.

Closing his eyes and bringing moisture back to his lips, Rick thought for a moment. So. They were going to fuck him. This dysfunctional squad was actually going to fuck him - minutes ago he thought they were going to kill him. Rick honestly didn’t know which once surprised him more. Just the fact that Floyd went “we should all fuck Rick”, and the other four saying “that’s a good idea” was insane in itself. They had even thought and talked out what they were going to do to him - went in order who was going to have their way with him.

Rick suppressed a pleasured shiver just to the thought.

Oh fuck-

Harley’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Didn’t you want to go first, hot stuff?” Rick guessed she was referring to El Diablo - however he had preferred for him to call him Chato. Rick kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see any of their eyes on him.

A surprised sound left his mouth as he opened his eyes to find Harley already at his zipper - opening his trousers as her fingers deliberately touched his half-hard member through his underwear.

It had been a while - but how was he half-hard already? Seemingly Rick thought his body wanted this more than his sane part of his mind did. It was the aftermath he thought about - what would even happen after this? Would they pretend it didn’t happen - or would they start pulling him into darkened corners to kiss him, touch him, fuck him…

Rick definitely wanted the second option.

That thought was abruptly stopped as he watched Floyd tug down both his trousers and underwear to settle at his thighs - leaving him fully exposed.

Rick definitely wanted to hide his face right now - and definitely not look at any of the others - unsuccessfully he tried to battle his arms back off Boomerang to try and at least keep what was left of his dignity. Instead he screwed his eyes up and at least hoped none of them were laughing at him.

 

The metal table creaked for a moment and Rick opened his eyes to find Chato kneeling directly over him. Their eyes met for a moment. Chato’s eyes were dark and warm, a promise to be gentle. Bending his head down, Chato pressed his lips softly against Rick’s. The other brought heat to Rick in more ways than one; melting him, providing heat, and making fire run through his veins. Rick wondered if it was to do with the fire in his body, which existed and boiled under his skin. As a tongue invaded his mouth, Rick closed his eyes fully and got lost into the warmth of Chato’s mouth. Tongue slid over tongue as Chato took it slow and deep, building Rick up.

On separating for air, Rick steadied his breath, opening his eyes to watch as Chato leaned back onto his legs. Looking upwards, Flag watched as Boomerang concentrated hard on Chato’s movements and his next intentions. Wondering the next plans himself, Rick lifted his head to see Chato above his hard member. Their eyes met once more as Chato took Rick into his mouth. Rick’s head fell back and hit the metal table, eyes glossing over as he gave a faint and elongated “fuck”.

The sounds that reached Rick’s ears included sniggering, Harley’s laugh above all others, but it pretty much faded into the background.

Chato’s mouth was gorgeously hot, warming all the way through Rick and sending shivering sensations throughout his whole body. Expertly, Chato bobbed himself up and down Rick’s member, using his teeth ever so gently to send jolts of pleasure travel through his body, leading Rick to give silent pants through separated lips.

With a little bit of strength left in him, Rick brought his head up to see Chato working his mouth around him. As he watched for a moment, Chato’s eyes flicked back up to him, as he made work of moving his mouth from hilt to tip as Rick lost all strength and thought process. His head hit the metal table silently, another “fuck” caught in the back of his throat. Chato licked his tongue on the underside of Rick’s erection, taking him over the edge. White flashed in front of his vision as sounds caught once more in his throat, not managing to escape into the quiet room. Rick grabbed onto the cuffs of Boomerang’s sleeves to try and steady some of the jolts that washed through his body.

He felt Chato removing himself before he saw him, but as he gazed up once more, he could not take his eyes of the other. Chato made a show of licking his lips, staring back up to Rick. A quiet thud sounded as Rick placed his head back down, still coming down from the high, not even realising all hands were off him. The sound of his breath returning to normal, with Chato moving, were the only audible items from the room.

 

A moment later, sudden panic crept up as Rick was pulled to the end of the table by his legs. He only managed to see Croc’s hands come down to grab his bulletproof vest as he forced him to sit up on the edge of the table. Rick looked up to Croc properly, eyes locking, and he thinks for a moment on how the name Waylon matches him better then Croc. But as soon as the thought passed his mind, it was soon forgotten as Waylon’s mouth was at his neck. Kissing the exposing flesh, he buried his face into Rick’s side. A flick on his tongue had Rick shivering, using his hands to grip onto the sides of the table, to prevent from falling backwards.

He felt Waylon add kisses his neck, licking over it too, making Rick give involuntary shivers from time to time. Through half-lidded eyes, Rick watched the tendons in Waylon’s neck move, his hoodie pulled off his head and hanging loosely from his shoulders.

Moving back, Waylon loosened Rick’s vest, before pulling it over his head. Rick’s arms obediently lifted for easy removal, before it was discarded on the floor nearby and their eyes met once more. Leaning forward, Waylon went to the other side of his neck.

Bringing his arms down, Rick’s hands gently settled onto Waylon’s hips, thumbs slipping under the hoodie and settling above the trousers’ waistband. Rubbing slight circles with his thumbs, Waylon made a low rumbling sound into Rick’s ear before taking a tug at his earlobe.

Fanged teeth then replaced to his neck, grazing over skin and pulse point, before kissing over it. Hands started travelling over his body, sharpened nails lightly digging in as Waylon’s fingers moved; passing down the side of Rick’s body, before making their way over naked thighs. Rick started breathing heavily, thinking about how gentle the other was being, and how good it felt to get those little pressures of pain but being rewarded with something much sweeter. When simultaneously Waylon scraped sharp teeth over his pulse point, and hands came between his legs to drag up his member, Rick made a strangled moan, feeling close to release.

But Waylon moved his head, ready to step back. He went under Rick’s chin and licked at his Adam’s apple, which trapped sounds in the back of Rick’s throat once more, pleasure pulsating through every nerve. Stunned, Rick gazed up to Waylon, who only smirked and added a quick peck to Rick’s lips before bending down. Quickly and smoothly, he removed Rick’s boots and socks, which were swiftly followed by his trousers and pants, all discarded near the other pieces of clothing.

Rick expected Waylon to come back into view - but instead it was Boomerang.

 

“Now,” a wide and psychotic grin flashed on his face, along with an eyebrow rise. “What am I going to do with you?”

Boomerang smashed his mouth against Rick’s, already invading his mouth with his tongue. They battled for dominance as Boomerang’s hands started grasping at all parts of Rick’s body; strained muscles; naked thighs; even travelling under the shirt to feel the subtle muscles that lay underneath.

Rick could feel Boomerang smirking against him as Rick’s sounds were being lost into his mouth.

With a quick smirk, Rick was then being pushed back against the table, made to lie flat. Boomerang’s hands wrapped around Rick’s calves, spreading his legs wide and hitching them up on to the table. Rick blinked, confused, as he observed to see Boomerang just giving him a sly grin, before pressing his tongue against Rick’s ass.

His body jolted as his back curved off the table, a broken moan leaving due to the foreign feeling, but extremely good feeling.

Boomerang pushed his tongue against him harder, making Rick give a strangled scream, trying to thrust himself against Boomerang’s tongue. Laughing, Boomerang proceeded to a lick a section up, from hole to the hilt of his erection.

Mouth parted and eyes wide, Rick tried to catch any air that he could, feeling like he was being simultaneously tortured and rewarded.

As Rick’s muscles contracted and relaxed against Boomerang’s tongue, he began lapping over the spot again and again.

Rick squirmed, a loud sound managing to break through. Hands came down to Boomerang’s head, fingers brushed through his hair as Rick held the other’s skull, trying to ground onto something, but mainly failing as pleasure rippled through his nerves.

Boomerang began making over enthusiastic sounds and moans now, most being lost around Rick. But then he withdrew; Rick doesn’t know if to be thankful or cry.

With no energy to look, he heard Boomerang spit, and then fingers were being replaced where tongue was moments before.

Rick thrashed to the side, body curving to the intrusions, but his muscles relaxed easier to allow Boomerang access. He scissored his fingers inside of the other, spreading Rick open and earning more cut off sounds.

As Boomerang hit a spot that created stars in his vision, Rick’s right hand moved to grab himself and take himself over the edge - but Floyd grabbed his wrists, and before he knew it, his arms were pinned above his head once more.

“Can’t be having any of that,” Boomerang thickly spoke. Looking down, Rick watched as Boomerang licked a strip up his erection.

A strangled sob left Rick’s mouth as he pressed his face into his arms. A third finger was then being placed, as Boomerang thoroughly opened Rick up more and more. No matter how aroused and needy Rick was, without being touched he couldn’t reach his orgasm, although that is what they had likely planned.  

Boomerang pulled his fingers out fully, but not before placing a kiss on Rick’s ass which rewarded him with a small groans.

 

With his hands still pinned against the table, and legs unable to move through the lack of energy, Rick’s eyes closed as he waited to regain some part of his breathing. Apart from his breath filling the room, he heard Harley’s voice whispering something he couldn’t make out, before Floyd agreed with her.

A Harley giggle sounded around the room.

“Me next!”

Rick turned his head, heavily breathing still, as he watched her walk from behind, elegantly removing her hot pants, until she was standing at his side. Then climbing onto the table, she took care to straddles his hips, avoiding his member for the moment - she was laughing still, hand smoothing over his stomach and chest, pushing up his top as it pooled around his neck, exposing his torso.  

“You honestly don’t need that now, honey.”

Harley leaned over him, back arched as she makes a playful bite at him, laughing at how Rick just moaned lowly back. Her mouth came over his, smashing their mouths together as she managed to smear parts of her lipstick onto his mouth. Breaking away, she makes a pout.

 “You just want some release, don’t you honey?” Bringing her body back up to hover over Rick’s, her hands smoothed over his chest, before digging her nails in as she brought them down to his hips, digging her fingers into the intersections where his bones jutted out, before smoothing down the area. He moaned once more, undistinguishable as they melded into each other.

Her hands then grabbed the bottom of the shirt that was by his neck, before pulling it up - with a little help from Rick, she managed to pull it up and over his head before it hung uselessly around his arms.

She took a moment to view over his now naked torso. “Pretty.” Leaning down once more, she licked at his Adam Apple, which achieved her a new sound, before going to dig her tongue into his clavicle, licking at jutting bones and strained muscles.

Having enough, she sat back up straight, giving one last wicked smile. “You ready honey?” Moving herself above Rick’s member, she pushed down, making them both give noises until he was deep within her. Staying there for a minute; feeling satisfied as Harley closed her eyes and bit her lip, she then dragged herself up off his erection. Rick’s sounds got stuck in his throat as he tried to gain any part of his functioning mind, which quickly stopped as she drove herself onto him, slowly. One hand in her hair, and another pressed against Rick’s torso for leverage, she started to rock and ride him; making over exaggerated noises along with a few yeses thrown in for good measure. She started slow, before becoming more erratic very quickly, both already aroused beforehand, and it wasn’t long till Rick climaxed into Harley as she followed suit. Both of their breaths were ragged, as she stayed there for a moment, before removing herself. With a satisfied smile and little humming sound, she leapt off the table before replacing her clothing again.

 

Rick didn’t know if his body could handle anymore. He was panting harshly, unable to open his eyes, and completely naked. And when hands released his arms, and the last piece of his clothing was being removed, he remembered that Floyd was still left.

His eyes fluttered open as he watched Floyd come to his side, eyeing him with an emotionless face.

“Hands and knees.”

It was a command. It took a moment for Rick to process it and understand what it meant, but when he did he sat up slowly. It was only then he remembered all the other’s in the room. He would of felt more embarrassed if his mind was taking harder to process any information through the sheer pleasures that overwhelmed his body.

Slightly shakily, he managed to turn onto his front and get onto his hands and knees; back arched and head down. He heard Floyd behind him, climbing onto the table, before he pressed himself against him, Rick clearly feeling the other’s erection.

Rick let out a shaky breath, almost feeling like falling forward, but used the rest of his strength to stay upright.

Floyd’s hands then smoothed over his back as he arched and moaned to the touches. Travelling delicately and searchingly across his body; up his back, down his sides, feeling his stomach; Floyd found points that make Rick react more prominently, before skirting over those areas again.

Pulling his hand back, he soothed Rick’s spine before settling on the small of his back, pressing ever so delicately. More muffled moans escaped the back of Rick’s throat. Hands search over naked thighs, inching closer and closer to Rick’s hardening member, but they removed quickly.

Floyd leaned away from Rick, who tried to follow. But as Rick stayed, he heard a zipper going down and the rustle of clothes, then Floyd was pressing his erection against Rick’s behind.

Rick’s head flung back, both of them making slight noises as just the slightest touch. Then Floyd had his hand on his cheeks, spreading them apart as he moved in between them. Rick’s head fell forward, sounds vibrating from the back of this throat.

Nudging the head into Rick’s entrance, Rick’s arms failed him as he collapsed forward, feeling thankful for the cold metal below his forehead, no longer able to conserve energy to keep himself upright.

It was gradual, but inch by inch, Floyd settled further into Rick who only gasped, starting to pant at the intrusion and anticipation.

When Floyd was fully inside of Rick, he waited for a moment, dragging a hand across Rick’s back. Rick felt himself starting to shake at the over sensations, before Floyd’s hand settled on the small of his back, and he used is to pull out of Rick ever so slowly.

Rick’s head flung back once more, only able to concentre on all the sensation that wreaked havoc through his body.

The speed increased at such a low speed, so much that Rick was sure he was losing his mind, only able to focus on Floyd inside of him. Before long, Floyd settled a steady pace, fucking into Rick, in and out, from hilt to tip, using hands now clamped at his hips. As Floyd thrust more, the movements become more erratic, moving slightly to better angle himself. Rick made a strangled cry as Floyd hit his prostate, before making tears blur his vision. Floyd makes sure to hit it again, and again, until Rick was trying to find words to beg for him to touch him, but they only caught in his throat. Seeming to hear, Floyd’s hands reached around and grabbed Rick’s straining erection. He likely would have yelled if he had the energy, and with a few swift hand movements, Rick was climaxing over Floyd’s hand, not able to scream but instead silently guided through his orgasm as Floyd rocked into him still. As Rick clenches around Floyd, he followed, releasing into Rick, rocking through it.

Moments passed as the two tried to gain awareness once more, and a kiss is planted onto the nape of Rick’s neck.

As soon as Floyd slips out of him, Rick collapsed to the table, breathing jagged as he tried to piece together what happened although not so successfully. Only managing to make out that he was tired, thoroughly fucked, but most important satisfied.

Hayley’s voice cut through the sound of him panting.

“Don’t you want a go, big guy?”

Waylon sniggered before replying.

“Maybe next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done?  
> But how did I do? Like I said, first time writing anything like this so hope you enjoyed it still.   
> But I am going to do an “aftermath” 5 + 1 of this fic, so get ready for some more Rick/everyone shameless smut, whoo!
> 
> Edit: It is finally here! The aftermath of this fic is named "All Consequences Have Actions" and in the "Rick Flag Is Fucked, Literally" series. Still in the process of writing it, but hopefully you'll still enjoy!


End file.
